Through Space and Time
by XxFire AngelXx
Summary: My home, Azolin, was beautiful once. The trees grew tall, flowers bloomed with bright colors of oranges, yellows, pinks, and reds. People were happy and it was a time of peace. But I guess nothing stays beautiful and peaceful forever. My father betrayed me and I ran. They followed me but I teleported to a place called Asgard. I never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha ok so this story came to my head when i was watching the Movie Thor. I really like the idea i have for this story so i hope you like it. Also if you like my stories Immortals and Forrbidden Love there is a message at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Thor**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**Chapter 1**

Life was perfect. I had a family that loved me dearly and I loved them just as dearly. Our world was at peace. But then again not many knew of our world.

Of my home Azolin. Azolin was not part of the 9 realms... well that's entirely not true because we are sort of we just are not visible to the other realms. That's what keeps us protected and safe.

Azolin was beautiful beyond a mere word. The water around my home sparkled bright blue in the sunlight. The trees were tall and strong.

The animals kind and playful. The flowers were so bright and colorful, full of oranges, reds, pinks, and many more colors that were unusual.

The people that lived in Azolin were kind and thoughtful. They lived life free and no worry.

But I guess not everything lasts beautiful forever. Things changed dramatically in one day. It was mid day my father Charles the King and my mother Renee the Queen were out on a stroll when they came across and man.

A strange man at that. My father and mother brought him to our kingdom. And asked him questions. Where he was from? How did he get here?

All that was answered was I don't know. I did not trust him at all he always had this look on his face. Like he had something planned.

I remember going to father to warn him, but I got a stern glare and not to be rude to our guest.

I didn't truly know what Jeridone, yes that is his name, had planned until that night.

"Why are you worrying so much sister?" My brother Omar asked.

I smile as I keep tracing the golden tattoos that I had. We had these swirl and figure tattoos that go up both our arms.

They are more complicated and golden if you are of Royalty and if not just simple and black.

I usually traced them when I worry, and I had much to worry about. "I do not trust that Jeridone." I simply say.

My brother gives me that look that says I understand. My brother and I are twins. Even though he likes to say he is the oldest. Our skin a deep brown tone.

Our hair dark brown. But only one thing sets us apart. Our eyes. His are crystal blue like clear water. Mine are a deep brown like the earth.

"But we can't do nothing about it and you know this." He adds.

And sadly I do know this. Father trusts that man with his life, even though he has known him a short while.

It was not long before my mother burst into the room. She had tears running down her eyes.

"Come Bella we must hurry."

"Mother what's wrong?" Questions Omar. He has turned from kind brother to warrior. Standing tall and look of intimidating.

"Your father has done the unthinkable. He has condemned you to death my daughter. That vile creature has taken over his mind and its taken me until now

to notice. Your father has ordered your death."

I am frozen my own father. When my mother meant vile creature she must have been talking of Jeridone.

My mother grabs my hand and does a slight pull of my arm, "Come we must go."

We run out of my room and run down the hallway our bare feet slapping the marble ground.

We take a right and my mother grabs a torch and we descend the long flight of stairs. My brother behind us keeps on guard hearing for anyone.

Once at the bottom we travel through tiny halls that barely fit us.

We end up it a small room with an old door.

My mother pulls me towards her, "Out that door is the forest, I want you to run and leave. You need to leave the realm."

I shake my head tears streaming down in rivers, "I don't want to go."

"You must." And she pulls me into a tight hug. Omar comes up to me and hugs me from behind

"My Bella you must go now." Mother says to me.

She pushes me out the door and I run.

I have never run so hard. But I can not stop because I can hear them behind me.

After Jeridone was by my fathers side they replaced the guards with these creatures. Creatures that were evil and would kill anything.

My hand glows with the fire I make and I throw one at the hideous creature. It cries out a horrible screech before collapsing to the ground.

But another is on my trail.

All I can think of is a safe place. Somewhere where I can be safe. I take one more step and then I'm gone.

I fall through space, and don't know where I'm going all I hope is that its safe.

And then I hit a hard surface. Images became blurry, then all was dark.

**Thor **

My father and I were talking strategies for the creatures that seem to be causing trouble in one of the realms. When the doors burst open and in came my dear friend Volstagg.

He kneels and puts a fist to his heart, "My King."

I smile, "What is it Volstagg?"

He looks worried for a moment, "There is a girl unconscious in the eating area."

I chuckle, "Isn't there always my friend."

He shakes his head, "No my King she...she fell from the sky, she has these strange golden markings on her arms. She does not look like an Asgardian."

My father straightens up, "you said she has golden markings?"

Volstagg nod, "Yes my Lord."

My father quickly leaves the room and I follow along with Volstagg.

We enter the feasting area and in the middle was a girl no not a girl and young women unconscious.

Hogun, Fandral, and Sif are gathered around her weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons." My father orders.

We are now standing in front of the women. She had long dark brown hair that traveled to her waist. Skin kissed by the sun.

A thick golden bangle on her forearm. And the most strangest gold markings with the oddest designs.

My father lets out a deep breath, "It can not be."

"What is it father?" I wonder, what could this girl be?

"Take her to the healers and quickly and make sure she stay's safe."

They follow his orders and quickly take her.

My father takes a seat and looks to the sky.

"She is a Asrai from the realm of Azolin."

I was deeply confused, "I thought those were only tales."

"As did I my son. Azolin does exist. Azolin's people are very unique, they have great gifts."

"What of the markings?" I ask.

"The markings are ancient runes, they are different for each individual, they describe there fate, gift, life, they give protection and hope.

He pauses for a moment before continuing.

"There are two markings though one of black which are for the people and one of gold for the Royalty."

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Are you saying..."

"Yes my son, the princess of Azolin is in our care."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**It would mean alot if you Review!**

**xxAngelxx**

**Note: _Ok so i know how many of you have been following my Forrbidden Love and Immortals and you probably think i am crazy to even think of starting another story and i might forget my other great stories. But dont worry i have a plan. Im planning on finishing Forrbidden Love first ( i have two more chapters going up. ITS GETTING CLOSER TO THE BIG DAY) and once that is finnished then i will work on Immortals as well. While working on Immortals i plan on working of this one :D. My other stories like Promise and Bird love are on a big time hold because i plan on re-writing those._ _But other than that do not worry._**

**_Also if any of you that haven't read my Forrbidden Love and Immortals (and wondering why the heck i am saying all this) well then go check it out. You will love it, i have been getting many private messages on how good they are._**

**_xxAngelxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am truly sorry this is a short chapter but i promise to get another one up soon :) **

**Disclaimer: I have ownership of Thor/Twilight**

**Rated: T**

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**Chapter 2 **

I walk down the hallway to the healers room to check on the Azolin princess. It's been a week since she fell and she has not awoken yet.

Never in my right mind would I have thought that Asraians exist but yet here one was and a beautiful one at that.

Walking in the healers stop what they are doing and give a slight bow before carrying on.

I see her laying to the right and walk up to her.

She looked peaceful.

"My Lord." says the head healer a caramel haired women.

"How is she?" I wonder.

"Physically she is fine besides a few scratches that is, but mentally…." She trails off.

"Mentally?"

She looks to the princess, "She has night terrors, bad ones, what ever has happened to her has caused her these."

"Thank you for telling me."

She bows her head, "of course My Lord," and then walks away.

I look back down at the girl and wonder out loud, "What is your story?"

As I walk out I tell them to report to me if there are any changes.

I walk in to the lounge that held my friends and chuckle at the sight and slightly shake my head.

Volstagg had two large plates full of food and in one hand had a turkey leg.

Chomping on it like a wild animal.

The rest were lounging lazily on the other chairs talking quietly amongst them selves.

"Thor!" exclaims Volstagg with a mouth full of food.

Everyone rises turning to me.

I smile, "Please sit," and take a seat myself on one of the large chairs.

"How is the girl?" wonders Sif with curious eyes.

I take a deep breath, " She is doing fine, but suffers badly with night terrors."

Sif frowns at the thought.

"If I may ask but who is she?" Fandral asks.

I rub the handle of my hammer. Tracing the design with my finger I answer.

"She is the princess of Azolin."

Their eyes widen in disbelief.

Sif lets out a breath, "It can not be."

"I thought they were just stories?" Wonders Hogan.

I nod my head, "As did I but yes she is."

"Do the healers know when she will wake?"

"They said she needs to rest, her body and mind needs to heal."

We soon drift away from the topic of the princess and onto the 3rd realm which has been having problems with the lavar.

"I think we should just storm in and destroy them all." Volstagg says.

"You know that we can not do that Volstagg we could hurt people that way." I say giving him a look.

"Well what should we do?" Sif asks.

Before I could answer in comes running the healer.

"She has awoken."

I was up and rushing out and towards the healing room. I heard my friends running behind me.

The healers were all surrounding her.

"Move!" I command and they all take several steps back.

She lied there looking around.

I took to her side, and she immediately gazed at me with big brown eyes.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Did you like it :) (if you like this story then check out my other ones _Immortals_ and _Forbidden Love_**

** xx Review xx**

** xx Angel xx **


	3. Chapter 3

** Another great chapter if i do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Thor**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**Chapter 3**

My eyes blink rapidly as they adjust to the bright lights. Blurred images become clearer.

People, a lot of people were surrounding me. Looking around I do not know where I am.

"Move," a deep voice commands. Everyone takes several steps back.

I suddenly felt him by my side and I look to him. My eyes widen and breath quietly caught.

He was gorgeous tall, with large muscles, hair that was dirty blonde. Deep blue eyes like the dark depths of the ocean.

Looking at him I ask, "Where am I?"

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"You are in Asgard."

Pushing myself up I try to get out of the bed. My legs tremble slightly when I stand.

Taking a step forward I stumble and end up tripping over my feet.

Feeling myself fall I brace for impact but was caught by large hands. Setting myself straight I give the pretty man a small smile.

"Are you alright?"

I nod and give a quiet yes.

"Maybe you should rest a little longer."

I ignore his statement and ask a question.

"How long lave I slept for?"

He looks at me, "A week. We had begun to worry."

I frown; it's been a week already. I have never been gone that long from my home. What has happened to mom…my brother? How much has my home changed.

"Maybe fresh air would be nice, yes?" He asks.

"Son, maybe a change of clothing would be nice first." Says a voice that sounded old and wise.

I look up to the new voice. A few steps away is a tall man. Powerful and wise is the feeling I got from him.

Looking down at myself I feel my cheeks heat up. All I was in was a white cotton dress. I felt exposed.

"Come my dear, lets get you into something suitable," says an older healer smiling kindly at me.

She pulls me into a small room and hands me a dark purple silk dress and then steps out to give me privacy.

I feel the cool silk slide across my skin as I put it on. The dress was beautiful. It reached my ankles and around the waist was a gold sequenced belt and golden embedded short sleeves.

They were waiting when I walked out. The younger man's eyes widen slightly and the older man just gives a small smile.

"You look beautiful my dear." He says.

I blush and give a small thanks.

"What are your names?" I wonder, I'm sure they would not like to be called beautiful man and old man.

"My son is Thor and I am Odin." Thor…his name suited him.

"And what is your name my dear?"

"Bella, my name is Bella."

Odin nods. "You must be hungry, come lets eat." He turns and walks out of the healing room with Thor following close behind him.

I follow behind quietly, taking everything in. The walls were made of light brown marble. Torches lined the wall.

At the end of the hall two guards opened the doors to the large room. A long table sat in the middle of the room, cushions of all colors covered the floor.

Straight ahead was a doorway that had golden light streaming in.

Everyone sitting around the table went quiet as we entered. They all rose and did a slight bow as Thor and Odin passed.

Odin put his hand in a beautiful women's hand at the head of the table. Thor took to one side of the table, close to his father. Odin motion me to Thor's side.

"This is my beautiful wife Frigga."

"A pleasure to meet you." I say.

She just smiles and nods.

Odin orders the food to be brought out. Golden plates and plates of different foods were brought out.

I ate quietly only talking when needed.

Looking around I noticed a large man with a long dark brown beard chopping down three plates of food fast. With a beautiful women sitting next to him looking at him with disgust and smacking him.

Across were two other men that were just laughing at the bickering two.

I stand and excuse myself and walk out to the balcony Asgard was beautiful it reminded me of home with the bright flowers and flowing waterfalls. The setting sun send a red-golden glow across the land.

It's beautiful isn't it?"

I turn me my head to Thor standing behind me.

"It reminds me of home." I admit.

I turn to him, my back leaning against the railing. I gaze at him for a moment.

"How is it you know that?"

He smiles and slowly walks slowly till' he is standing next to me.

"My father recognized your tattoos on your arm. I always believed that Azolin was just a story."

Of course, because you cannot see us. We are very secretive beings.

"I can understand that. Is that all you know?"

"No, I also know why your tattoos are gold."

We were both silent for a moment.

"It is a pleasure to me you Bella, Princess of Azolin."

"And I you Thor, but I am no princess, well not anymore."

Saying this brought tears to my eyes.

"And why is this?" He says curiously.

I clench my hands to my sides. My eyes narrow.

"My father ordered my death."

I hear him let out a small gasp.

"What father would do that to his own kin?"

I look at him and agree with him silently. "A father who does know his own mind."

He looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"That's another story for a different time." I whisper.

I look up to him, "I am tired is there somewhere I can rest."

"Yes of course." He tells me to follow him.

We walk through the corridors passing many people who give bows before continuing what they were doing.

He stops in front of large golden doors.

"This is where I bid you goodnight." He says and grasps my hand and gives a slight kiss on my knuckles.

I blush and stammer a goodnight.

The room was beautiful as I walked in. The room was open so I could see outside. To the right, against the wall, there was a large bed that had white silk sheets with golden lining. A large closet was on the left of the room.

On the bed was a pretty silk blue night gown that reached just past my knees.

Climbing into bed I closed my eyes and let darkness take me. Dreaming of a blue eyed god.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did give me some feed back**

**Plz Review!**

**P.S I will be updating every MONDAYS and FRIDAYS gives me time to write. I will be switching back and forth between FORBIDDEN LOVE and THROUGH SPACE AND TIME. ANLONG WITH IMMORTALS.**

**xx Angel xx**


End file.
